The Birthday Gift
by Fyrie Mystic
Summary: Sora doesn't know what to get Kairi for her birthday. What will he end up getting her? SoraxKairi and RoxasxNamine To me it is complete fluff...
1. The Problem

_Author's note: Fryie Mystic here again. I wrote this story when I was on vacation with my family at Destiny Islands. Ok so maybe it wasn't Destiny Island but it sure looked like it, and this story was written when I was trying to get some thinking done by myself. I loved the pier at the hotel so that is where most of it was written. This story is the prequel to a story that my friend wrote, I don't know if she will ever post hers though. I hope she might. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**The Birthday Gift**

Sora stared out his window. The day was cloudy and dreary. He hoped that tomorrow would be better. After all, tomorrow was the lead Princess of Heart's birthday. He wanted it to be a very special day.

He got up and headed downstairs. He had shopping to do. Yep, the keyblade master was the biggest procrastinator in all the worlds.

"Wonder what Riku got Kairi?" He mumbled to himself.

Riku had gotten Kairi's present three weeks ago and he still wouldn't tell Sora what he got her. It was starting to annoy Sora. He didn't want too get Kairi the same thing that Riku had gotten her. Little did Sora know, there was no chance of duplicating Riku's gift.

Sora was in his own little world, and of course not watching where he was going, as he bumped into Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie.

"Are you shopping for Kairi too?" Sora asked, hoping that he could het some help from the other three.

"No, we finished that earlier this week. You mean that you haven't gotten her anything?" Selphie asked surprised. "I would have thought that you, of all people, would have finished that weeks ago."

"You would think." Sora sighed, "I have been wracking my brain to think of something that she would not just like, but absolutely LOVE."

"Well good luck with your search. We have to go and decorate Selphie's house for tomorrow." The three friends yelled as they jogged away.

"Thanks." Sora sighed, as he shook his head.

About that time, Riku walked up behind the pouting brunette. "Hey Sora. Why are you so blue?" Riku said as he slapped Sora on the back. Riku had to try really had when Sora jumped to the top of the nearest tree.

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that? I could have chopped you in two." Sora screamed from the highest branch that would hold his weight.

"You? Chop me in two? That will be the day. Besides you don't even have your keyblade out." The silver-haired boy laughed as he summoned Way to Dawn.

"Haha. Very funny Riku. Put that thing away before you poke someone's eye out… again!" Sora laughed as he jumped out of the tree, landing beside Riku.

"So I heard you have NOTHING for Kairi?" asked Riku, as Way to Dawn vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

"Yeah, that's right." sighed Sora. "I just have no idea what would make her happy."

"Sora," sighed Riku, "You make her happy. She would be happy and excited about whatever you choose to give you."

"You really think so?" asked Sora, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Well, duh Sora." was the only response he got back.

"Speaking of Kairi's present," inquired Sora, "Are you ever going to tell me what you got her?"

"No! Not until tomorrow. I will tell you before the party starts."

"Why before?"

"Well, I sort of need your help with it." joked Riku.

"Oh ok." replied Sora, "Hey do you want to help me look for a good gift for Kairi?"

"Actually, I was on my way to help decorate Selphie's house. So I guess that you're on your own." Riku stated.

"Listen to what your heart is telling you." Riku smiled as he taped Sora's chest with his finger.

Sora watched the silver-haired boy walk away. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he was off, knowing exactly what he was going to get Kairi. 'This was going to be a birthday to remember.' He thought to himself as he ran along the crowded street, before deciding that gliding would be faster.

The Next Day

Kairi lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Today was her 20th birthday. She should have been happy, but something was bugging her.

"Sora's been distant the last couple of days. Wonder what's wrong with him?" She said to herself, as she crawled out of her bed.

Sora flung open his curtain, hoping that it was sunny. Not only was it bright and sunny but there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Today is going to be perfect, just perfect." Sora said to his presents to Kairi.

Sora knocked on Selphie's door. He was really early. "Why are you so early?" asked a voice behind him.

Sora spun around, only to come face to face with Kairi. "What are you doing here so early, too?" He asked, being glad that he didn't have her gifts with him.

"I asked you first." She stated.

"Well… well… I was going to ask Selphie if I could bring your gift over early. So, I don't forget in the excitement of your birthday." Sora grinned with his trademark grin.

Suddenly, Roxas and Namine appeared in spirit form. "You know," Roxas said, "You two should be together more often."

"I missed you, Nami." He said giving the blond hug and a kiss that made both Kairi and Sora shiver.

"Hi Roxas," Namine said with a smile. "I agree with Roxas." She said turning towards the other couple.

"By the way, Happy Birthday Kairi!" Roxas said. "You are really going to like Sora's gift, part of it is from me too."

"Shhh! You'll give it away!" Sora yelled before slapping his hand over his mouth.

About that time, the front door opened, and out stepped Selphie. "What are you two doing here, especially you, Kairi?"

"Well I was just going for a walk and saw Sora getting ready to knock on your door. Thought that I would stop and see what he was doing." Kairi said, trying to look innocent.

"And I was going to ask if I could drop off her gift early." Sora added.

"Well, yes Sora, you can drop it off early and Kairi…" Selphie paused, "You fail at being innocent. You were spying on him and my house. Hi Roxas. Hi Namine."

"So my innocent face didn't work? Kairi laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha. Are you kidding? That was the worse innocent face I have seen in a while." Selphie laughed, as the other three joined her.

"Well, if that is the case, I am going to head back to my house or to the island for a while. Sora walk me to my house." Kairi demanded, grabbing Sora's hand.

"Uhh Ok." Sora stated, startled, but not minding the attention.

"Hey Selphie, I will be back a little later with the gift. Is that ok?" Sora yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah that's fine. You can tell me what you think of the decorations." Selphie said, "The boys and I worked really hard on them."

"Come on in." She said turning to the remaining couple.

"So, Sora, why have you been so distant?" Kairi asked, aster they had walked a little while, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I've been distant?" Sora asked confused. "I didn't that I have been."

"Well you have," Kairi pouted, "I haven't seen you much over the last couple of days."

Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi. It was the type of hug that made Kairi know that everything was going to be just fine.

"Kairi, you know that I would never ignore you on purpose," joked Sora. "I have just been worried about you birthday and your presents."

"Haha, you know that isn't very funny." Kairi started to say before Sora cut her off by embracing her is a loving kiss on the lips.

"You know it was." Sora laughed.

"Anyway, I need to drop you off at your house, so that I can take your present over early." Sora said. "I really think that you are going to love it."

"I hope so. I heard that you look really hard for it." Kairi laughed

"I did, but who told you that." Sora laughed.

"Riku, that's who." Kairi answered, with a smile.

"I swear that boy had the biggest mouth. He's almost worse then Selphie." joked Sora.

And with that comment, both Sora and Kairi broke into laughter, until Kairi accidently snorted. Then both were laughing so hard, they were collapsed on the ground and neither could breathe.

"Come on Kairi," Sora gasped, "I need to get you home, so that I can get your present over to Selphie's.

And with that he picked up his princess and carried her all the way to her house. After giving her another kiss, he glided back to his house to get the presents before heading to Selphie's.

Riku watched him walk by, carefully holding a very large gift. "Hey Sora. What do have there?" He asked, as he joined Sora.

"Shhh, you'll wake them up." Sora whispered, before showing Riku the two lovebirds, which were obviously in love, cuddled together.

"Did you get her anything else or just the lovebirds?" Riku asked, but he seemed to already know the answer.

"Yeah, I got her something else, but I am not going to tell you what it is. You will have to wait and see with everyone else." Sora grinned. Riku could tell that he was super excited about tonight.

Sora knocked on Selphie's door, only to be greeted by Tidus. "Hey Sora, Selphie said that you would be coming over early. Is that her gift? It's huge!"

About then, Selphie pushed Tidus out of the way so that Sora and Riku could come in.

"So, what did you end up getting Kairi, Sora?" Selphie asked.

"Peep Peep Peep" was the answer that she got back.

"Ohhh, you got her lovebirds. That is so cute." Selphie squealed. "Look how much they love each other. That will be perfect for Kairi. She is going to love them."

"I sure hope so." Sora answered. "So what is the plan for tonight?"

"Well, the party starts here, and then we are all going to head to the island for a bon-fire." Selphie responded.

"The decorations look great." Sora said, admiring the purple and silver streamers and balloons.

"Thanks," Selphie said, "Glad that you like them."

"And a bon-fire sounds like so much fun!" Sora stated, as he turned to Riku. "Is Lily coming tonight?"

"Yeah, she is really excited about it." Riku said, "But she is going to be a little late. She has to work late. They've got a big flower order due tomorrow."

"So how many people are coming tonight?" Tidus asked, only hearing the last part of the conversation.

"Well there's Sora, Riku, Wakka, Lily, Roxas, Namine, you, me, and of course Kairi," so answered Selphie, counting on her fingers. "So that makes 9. That seems like a good number. I only invited our closest friends."

"Sora's not my friend," joked Roxas, before being chased by Sora.

The thing about being a spirit nobody is that you can choose to be able to go though things. That is exactly what Roxas did, causing Sora to run into the counter.

"Ouch! That really hurt." Sora screamed. "Roxas, I'm going to kick your butt when I get a hold of you."

"Sorry Sora, but that trick never gets old. And your threat doesn't give me much initiative to come near you, now does it?" Roxas replied. "Just look how you made everyone laugh."

Sora looked around the room. Everyone was laughing, really hard. Namine was collapsed on the floor, crying. Riku was holding himself up with the couch. Tidus and Wakka were holding onto each other to keep from falling, and Selphie was turning blue.

"Selphie breath. Breath Selphie, Breath!" Sora shouted, causing everyone to laugh harder.

They all kept laughing for a good 10 minutes before Riku gained his composer.

"Hey Selphie, what time is Kairi suppose to get here?" He asked.

"Huh? What? Oh… any…time…now…" Selphie answered between gasps for air.

About that time, the doorbell rang. "Wow, the girl's got great timing." Roxas stated.

"Of course she does." Namine replied as she lightly smacked him on the back of the head.

Selphie got up, and went to answer the door.

"Hey! What was that for?" Roxas asked surprised.

"You just needed it." Namine responded. "For what you did to Sora. You really need to be nicer to him."

About that time, Kairi and Selphie walked back into the room, where everyone was.

"Happy Birthday Kairi!" Everyone shouted.

"Thanks guys." Kairi said with a smile, "What have I missed?"

"Well Namine was just lecturing Roxas again" Riku replied.

"Again? What did you do this time?" Kairi asked, turning to Roxas.

"Nothing really. Only made Sora run into the counter." Roxas answered with his mischievous smile.

"Yeah, that hurt" Sora added. "It still hurts. Look, my arm is starting to bruise."

"Awww, poor Sora. Do you need me to kiss it better? Kairi asked, sitting down on Sora's lap.

"Yes." Sora answered, with a sad puppy-face pout, holding his arm out to the red-head on his lap.

"You're pathetic." Kairi smiled, pushing his arm away.

"Hey Kairi, what do you want to do first, open presents or have cake?" Selphie asked.

"That's a hard question." Kairi answered. "I think that I want to have cake first."

"Ok, cake it is," Selphie said, tuning back into the kitchen, as the doorbell rang again.

"I got it, Selphie," Riku yelled. "It is probably Lily, anyways."

Riku and Lily returned to the living room about the time Selphie was bringing out the cake.

Hey Lily," everyone shouted. "Glad that you could make it."

"Just in time for cake," Selphie said. "And then we are doing presents."

"Wow, that's a lot of candles," Roxas joked. "Aren't you worried about burning down your house, Selphie?"

"Hey, be nice" Kairi yelled before smacking the blond on the knee.

"You two need to stop smacking me," Roxas complained.

"Then stop being a pain," Namine joked.

"Do you guys have to sing?" Kairi asked, "I have heard you sing and it isn't pretty."

"Of course we do!" Sora grinned. "Ok, all together now!" and everyone started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Kairi! Happy Birthday to you!"

Kairi sat there holding her ears. The singing was horrible and Sora, who was singing the loudest, had his arms wrapped around her so that she couldn't run away from it.

"Glad that's over," Kairi sighed after the song was done.

"Make a wish, Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Kairi got off Sora's lap so that she could blow out the candles. She closed her eyes and concentrated. As she opened her eyes, she met Sora's stare.

"So what did you wish for?" He asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Kairi responded, as a mysterious gleam shone in her eyes, while she blew out the candles. She then sat back down on Sora's lap.

"Ohh, look at the adorable cake," Namine stated. "It is so cool that they could put a paopu fruit on it."

"Shame I have to cut into it." Selphie laughed as she cut the first piece, giving it to Kairi.

"Oh My God!" Kairi squealed. "It's chocolate with raspberry mousse center. That's my absolute favorite."

"Well duh. Of course I got your favorite. I am your best friend." Selphie replied as she handed out cake to the others.

As the group finished, Riku and Lily brought in all the presents, but Sora's.

"Hey Sora, come get your present." Riku yelled from the hallway.

"Ok," Sora said, picking up Kairi and putting her on the couch in his place.

"You know," Sora started, "You never did tell me what you got Kairi, Riku." as he walked down the hall.

"Well how bout I tell you now?" Riku responded, advancing on Sora.

"Umm, Riku?" Sora asked, while backing away from Riku, before his back came into contact with the wall behind him. Riku took that chance to pin the spiky- haired boy against the said wall.

"Quick Lily!" Riku yelled as his struggled with Sora. "Put it on him!"

Suddenly Lily appeared and snapped something onto Sora's neck. "Got it!" She yelled.

"What did you do to me?" Sora yelled as Riku let go of him.

"Just put part of Kairi's present in its place." Riku joked.


	2. Complete Chaos

_Author note: Here is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1._

"You got her a collar for me?" Sora asked, not amused by the attack. "That isn't very funny. By the way, if you had asked, I probably would have just put it on."

"Yeah right," Lily broke in. "I have seen Kairi try to force you into a tie. Not Pretty."

"Oh yeah," Sora remembered. "Guess the attack was necessary."

"Is everything alright in there?" Selphie yelled into the hallway.

"It is now," Riku yelled back. "Come on Sora. Grab your gift so Kairi can open the rest of ours."

Sora grabbed his gift, and headed into the other room. Thankfully, his gift was large to cover the collar that was now around his neck.

"Here Kairi, open mine first." Selphie said, forcing a box wrapped in stars, into Kairi's hands.

Kairi unwrapped the box and opened it. "Ohh" Kairi cooed as she took out the gift. "Look, it's a teddy bear holding a paopu star. That's adorable, Selphie. Thank you. I love it."

"I'm glad, it took forever to find." Selphie smiled.

"Mine next!" Tidus yelled, handing Kairi an odd shaped gift.

Kairi opened the gift and an amused look came over her face. She held up the gift.

"You got me a super soaker?" Kairi asked.

"No, I got you a Super Soaker 5000!" Tidus cheered. "It is the best one there is."

"So this year, I am going to p'wn all of you in our annual water fight." Kairi smiled, obviously liking Tidus's gift even more.

"Nice going Tidus," Wakka said. "Now none of us stand a chance of winning against that thing."

"That's right," Kairi joked, before laughing evilly.

"That was scary." Namine said. "Here open mine next."

Kairi took the flat gift, wrapped perfectly in flower wrapping paper. She tore open the wrapping paper revealing a beautiful painting of the moon rising. The moon was purple and reflected on a multi-colored blue and purple ocean. The moon was framed with four beautifully painted dark palm trees. Above the moon there was a shooting star.

"Oh Wow, Namine," Kairi stated, "This is amazing. Did you paint it?"

"Yep!" Namine responded with a smile. "I painted it a couple of weeks ago. It took so long and I added the star just for you, by the way."

"This is just amazing!" Kairi exclaimed, just staring at the painting in astonishment.

"Mine next," said Lily, who was standing behind Kairi.

Lily handed Kairi a small rectangular box, tied with a sapphire blue ribbon. Kairi carefully untied the ribbon. By the way that Lily had handed her the box, she knew that the contents were fragile. As she opened the box, a gasp escaped her lips. Inside there was a single ruby red rose that had been dipped in gold.

"Lily," Kairi stated, while holding the rose, "This is beautiful, but it had to have cost a fortune."

"It really didn't cost that much," Lily assured the red-head. "We got those in last week and I thought of you when I saw that one. Besides, I used my employee discount on it."

"Man, did everyone finish their shopping for Kairi last week?" Sora asked from the edge of the couch, still holding the silent lovebirds. Sora was glad that they hadn't given away what they were yet.

"Yeah," was the unanimous answer that he got back.

Kairi put the rose back in the padded box before delicately putting the box in the coffee table. Selphie came over and moved the box to the dining room with the other gifts that had already been opened.

"Ok, whose gift is next?" Kairi asked, looking at the three boys still holding gifts and Roxas who was sitting next to Namine.

"I want to be next," Sora stated with a grin.

"Alright," Wakka sighed. "You can be last. I guess that it's my gift next." He handed Kairi a large bucket shaped gift.

As she opened the gift, she started to laugh. Wakka had given her a bucket that contained 1000 empty water balloons, two faucet fillers, and a balloon bag for her belt.

"And YOU complained about me giving her a super soaker!" Tidus yelled behind Wakka.

"Now you boys have done it," Selphie laughed. "Kairi is definitely armed for the water fight now."

"I think that I'm going to be staying on her side this year. I bet it will be safer." Namine explained.

"Thanks a lot, you two!" Sora, Riku, and Roxas yelled, at the same time, while Kairi had a very devilish smile plastered on her face.

"My gift is next." Riku said, grinning at Sora, who just rolled his eyes.

Riku handed the birthday girl a small soft gift wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper. Kairi opened the gift to find a bright purple leash.

"Umm Riku, I don't have a dog." Kairi stated, confused.

"I know that," Riku responded back. "Sora come over here."

"Do I have to?" Sora complained, while hiding behind his gift.

"Yes, you do," Riku enforced. "Now put that down and get your butt over here, before I kick it over here for you."

"Fine," Sora sighed, as he carefully set his gift on the coffee table. He went and stood by Riku.

"I got you a leash for your wild child boyfriend here," Riku told Kairi, with a grin, while pointing to Sora's neck.

"That's so funny," Selphie laughed.

Kairi got up and moved over to Sora. She reached up and clipped that leash to the collar.

"Sit," she commanded, and Sora went along with it. He sat down where Kairi had been sitting, not that he had a choice.

"Good boy," Kairi praised, as she patted his head, while sitting down his lap again.

"Geez Sora," Roxas started, "She's got you whipped. Glad I'm not like that."

"Hey Namine, I got you something too," Riku said turning to the blue-eyed blond.

"But it isn't my birthday," Namine said as Riku handed her a gift similar to the one that Kairi had gotten.

Namine opened the gift, only to start laughing. She held up another leash except hers was pale blue in color. About that time, Roxas felt something click around his neck. No one had noticed that Lily had snuck around behind him. He now had a pale blue collar on, just like Sora's purple one.

"What the heck?" Roxas screamed, as he whirled around to face Riku.

"Well," Riku smirked, "Kairi needed one and so did Namine. You boys are a trouble to keep track of. These leashes will help with that."

"Besides, I think it looks cute." Namine said, batting her eyes at the blond boy.

"Fine," Roxas sighed in defeat. "I'll wear it for a little while, only to humor you."

"And you claimed that I was whipped." Sora laughed at his spirit self.

"Don't make me run you into the counter again." Roxas growled.

"Hey break it up!" Selphie broke in. "Kairi still has one gift to open. This is the one that I have been waiting for."

Riku pushed Sora's gift closer to Kairi. She removed the sheet that had been covering the cage.

"They're so cute!" Kairi squealed upon seeing the lovebirds, which started to make noise at that point. "I can't believe you remembered that I wanted lovebirds."

"It took me a while to remember," Sora smiled, obviously proud of himself. "These were the only ones who were acting like lovebirds."

"They're from me too." Roxas added.

"So Kairi," Lily asked, "What are their names?" She had asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"Well I was thinking the girl is going to be Dayla, and the boy is going to be Tayo." Kairi smiled while holding Dayla.

"Those are adorable names," Namine sighed, while holding Tayo. He started to peep which got Dayla talking.

Suddenly, Tidus appeared behind the girls. "I want to hold one!" He yelled, causing both Namine and Kairi to jump. At that point the lovebirds flew from their hands.

"Tidus!" Sora yelled, "Why did you do that?" As the others ran around chasing the two escaped lovebirds.

"Everybody FREEZE!" Kairi yelled, and everyone froze.

Roxas was standing on one leg on the coffee table. Riku and Lily were standing out of the way, shaking their heads. Namine was next Kairi, and was very calm like her somebody. Wakka was sitting on Tidus since it was his fault the birds had escaped to begin with. Selphie was choking Tidus, with Wakka's help. And Sora had stopped mid-air.

"First of all," Kairi started, "We all need to calm down before we can catch them. And second. How are you stopped mid-air, Sora?"

"Umm, I can't really explain it," Sora answered. "It just sort of happens."

Kairi smiled at Sora and it made him forget what he was doing and where he was. All he knew what that he was falling.

CRASH!!!

"Oww, that hurt too." Sora exclaimed after falling on the coffee table. Sora hitting the coffee table caused Roxas to lose his balance and to fall.

"Ahhh!" Roxas screamed as he fell. Luckily he landed on the couch. But not before hitting his leg on the table.

"Oh Roxas! Are you alright?" Namine asked, running to his side to make sure nothing was broken.

"I think so," Roxas managed to answer. "Sora, I am totally going to beat you later."

"Nobody move!" Kairi yelled again as she stepped over Sora, who was at that point was laughing on the floor.

Everyone's eyes were on Kairi as she knelt down and picked up the two scared lovebird.

"Come on Dayla. You too, Tayo." She said softly, as the lovebirds climbed onto her extended fingers. "It will be alright. Big stupid Tidus can't get you."

Kairi sent a glare at Tidus. Thankfully Selphie had stopped choking him so that he could get the full impact of the glare.

Kairi put the lovebirds back in their cage, after giving them kisses, and covered it with the sheet. Covering the cage gave the birds a sense of security so they could calm down.

Kairi then turned her attention to Tidus. "Don't ever do that to them again. OK?" She growled at him, before smacking him in the head.

"Ok," Tidus managed to squeak out before Selphie also smacked him upside the back of the head. "Now apologize!" She demanded.

"Kairi, I'm really sorry I scared Dayla and Tayo. I was just really excited to see them." Tidus apologized.

"That's ok, Tidus. I forgive you." Kairi replied, smiling again. "They didn't get hurt, so no harm."

"Hey Kairi. How bout we got to the island for the rest of your birthday?" Namine asked.

"Bet that is what you all were planning already?" Kairi guessed. "Selphie, is ok to leave the gifts here?"

"Yeah, I was already planning on that," Selphie said. "Come on guys, let's go get the boats ready."

Everyone but Sora and Kairi ran off to get their boats. "Are they ok?" Sora asked the red-head as she tended to her pets.

"Yeah, they just got scared." Kairi answered as she gave them food and water for the night.

"Come on Kairi," Selphie yelled from the doorway. "We got your boat ready too."

Kairi and Sora headed out the door and got into their boats. Then the party moved to the island.

_Author Note: Hope you all enjoyed the complete chaos in this chapter. There is only one chapter left to this story. Reviews are welcomed._


	3. Sunrise

_Author Note: Here it is, the last chapter to The Birthday Gift. I hope it had enough fluff in it, if not, oh well I will just have to try harder next time I try to write fluff. Enjoy!_

At the Island

The party-goers reached the island. Kairi was the last one there. She docked her boat and Sora helped her out of it. Roxas tried to do the same for Namine, but ended up in the boat with her.

"Would you two like some alone time?" Kairi joked, while being embraced in a hug by Sora.

"Shut up, Kairi!" Roxas yelled, while Namine tried to hide her rosy cheeks.

"Come on guys," Selphie yelled from the beach. "We need to get the bon-fire started so we can party. One of us doesn't turn 20 everyday, you know."

"Alright," Sora yelled back while he helped Namine out of her boat, because Roxas had failed.

The 4 teens walked along the dock together. Suddenly Sora felt something push him off the dock. Having expected this from Roxas, Sora did an aerial-dodge and landed on the dock next to Kairi.

"You are going to have to do better then that, Roxas," He stated.

"Do what?" Roxas questioned with a grin.

"You just tried to push me off," Sora claimed as he was pushed off by Kairi and Namine pushed Roxas off.

Both boys landed in the sand on either side of the dock. The girls took of running to where Selphie and the others were. Namine and Kairi hid behind Riku, knowing that neither Roxas nor Sora would attack them by Riku.

"Just wait till Riku isn't there to protect you!" Sora yelled from the sand. Both Roxas and Sora started running to where their friends were.

Just then a water balloon hit Riku in the back of the head. It burst all over his head. Riku turned to face his attacker, only to come face to face with Tidus and Wakka.

"I'm going to kick your guy's butts." Riku yelled as he started to chase the two boys.

"Sorry girls, you're going to have to protect yourselves." Riku said turning to Namine and Kairi, before continuing after Tidus and Wakka.

Kairi looked at Namine before looking in the direction of Sora and Roxas. "Here they come," She stated.

Sora was almost to Kairi, when all of the sudden she ducked and Sora tripped over her and landed in the sand, face first. Kairi just looked at Sora, as Roxas came running over to where they were.

"Why did you do that?" Roxas asked, staring at Sora.

Sora just lay on the ground, twitching.

"That's what he gets for trying to get me," Kairi laughed.

"Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" Sora pouted.

"Cause you are always acting like so goofy," Riku answered.

"Riku! Where did you come from and why are you all wet?" Kairi asked, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Tidus and Wakka look worse," Lily stated, pointing to a wet pile, as she walked over to the others.

Everyone looked to where Lily was pointing. The wet pile moved to show that it was in fact a very soaked Tidus and Wakka.

"Ugh," Tidus groaned.

"Note to self," Wakka sighed, pointing to his head. "Don't attack Riku with water because Tidus thinks it would be fun."

Riku sighed, "Let's get that bon-fire going so that we can get dried off."

"That sounds like fun," Kairi said. "I like bon-fires."

"Alright!" Sora yelled, obviously recovered from his trip to the ground.

He grabbed Kairi's hand and dragged her to where the wood for the fire was. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

The sun had started to set when the bon-fire was finally lit. The group was just sitting around it, enjoying its warmth and the company of each other.

"Hey guys, I have to get going. Gotta work early tomorrow." Wakka said, getting up out of the sand. "Hope you had a great birthday, Kairi." He said giving the red-head a hug.

"Bye Wakka. Thanks for coming." Kairi said, returning his hug.

"Hey Selphie," Tidus started, after they waved Wakka off. "Did you bring the stuff for smores?"

"Of course! You can't have a fire without smores." Selphie laughed, pulling a large bag of marshmallows out of a bag beside her.

"MARSHMALLOWS!" Sora screamed, excitedly.

The gang all roasted marshmallows and had smores. Kairi looked over at Sora and burst into laughter. Sora had marshmallow and chocolate all over his face.

"Sora, you really need to be more careful with your smores," Kairi laughed. "You still act like a little kid."

"So," Sora stated with a mouth of smore.

His response made everyone else laugh. Namine then looked at Roxas, and he was eating his smore in a similar manner as Sora.

"Ha ha Roxas. You are more like your somebody then you think." Namine laughed, causing everyone to look at Roxas, and then to laugh at both of them.

Selphie then passed out wash clothes, having known that Sora and Roxas would need them.

Everyone in the gang, except Sora, Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie started to wander around the beach. Namine took her sketchbook down to the ocean to draw. Roxas went with her because he didn't know what else to do. Riku was sitting in the tree house, holding Lily strongly in his arms. Tidus and Selphie were sitting on opposite sides of the fire as Kairi and Sora.

Sora then got up and pulled Kairi to her feet. The couple headed to the little island that the paopu tree was on, neither saying a word. Riku watched them walk by before telling Lily that they needed to go get everyone together to spy on Sora and Kairi.

"Why? They seem alright alone." Lily asked.

"Cause he had another present for her. That's why." He said with a wink.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked her eyes wide open. "Did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't have to. I have been his friend long enough to know what her is going to do, most of the time." Riku said, jumping down out of the tree and then catching Lily.

"Alright," Lily said, turning towards the beach. "You get Selphie and Tidus, and I'll go get Namine and Roxas."

"Sounds good," Riku agreed, turning towards the fire as Lily ran off to the beach.

"Namine! Roxas!" Lily yelled as she approached the two blonds. "We have to go spy on Sora. He has another gift to give."

"Yeah, we know," Namine stated. "We were just headed that way. Roxas was with him when he bought it."

"Ok then, lets go," Lily said turning towards where Selphie, Tidus, and Riku were.

Riku walked up to Tidus and Selphie. He had to chuckle because Tidus was trying to make a move on Selphie. He was trying the yawn and stretch.

"Hey Selphie, Tidus," Riku greeted coming around the edge of the fire. "Sora's gonna do it."

"Do what?" Tidus asked.

"You idiot," Selphie stated, punching him in the arm, before jumping to her feet.

"Are you guys ready to go spy on them?" Lily asked, with Namine and Roxas behind her.

"Yeah, come one. Let's go." Riku said, walking towards the little island.

The six friends silently sat on the bridge to the island, waiting. Waiting for Sora to make his move.

Sora and Kairi were leaning against the paopu tree, in silence. Sora was trying to control his thoughts and Kairi was getting a little nervous.

'What if she says no? I don't think that I could handle that.' Sora thought to himself. He was glad that Roxas had stayed in spirit form. What Sora didn't need right now was his nobody making fun of him.

'She could say yes,' he thought. 'That would make my life wonderful. All my dreams would be coming true.'

Sora continued to have an internal argument with himself.

'Well you won't know unless you ask,' he told himself.

'But I can't,' He complained in his head.

'WUSS.' Yes Sora had just called himself a wuss.

Kairi looked over at Sora. He looked very nervous and seemed to be talking to himself.

Riku smacked himself in the head. "I can't believe that boy. He is making an idiot of himself."

"I think he's doing just fine." Namine said.

"Remember how you were?" Lily whispered to Riku, making him blush slightly.

"Sora?" Kairi started, "Are you alright?"

Her voice made Sora freeze. He looked into her indigo eyes, but didn't say anything.

"You're worrying me. I'm going to go get Riku. Kairi said, as she started pass Sora.

Sora grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back. His sudden movement startled her slightly.

"Sora?" Kairi questioned, before Sora put his finger to her lips.

"Kairi," he began as Kairi looked at him.

"I love you with my entire heart. I would go to the ends of the worlds for you. Oh wait, been there, done that." Sora laughed, before continuing.

"Knowing you has made my life worth living and I can't imagine living the rest of it without my princess by my side."

"Kairi?" Sora asked, getting down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marring me?"

In his hand, Sora had a little black, velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. The sight of it made Kairi gasp. Kairi just stood there with her hands covering her mouth.

Time seem to stand still.

Sora was starting to get nervous and worried that she was going to say no, when he noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. Suddenly, Kairi's arms were around his neck and her lips were pressed to his. Sora was temporary surprised before kissing her back.

"YES! I will!" Kairi squealed, when she had finished kissing him, before kissing him again.

Both stood and Sora slipped the ring onto Kairi's finger before giving her a hug and swinging her around in a circle.

The couple's moment was suddenly interrupted with cheers coming from the bridge. Sora and Kairi looked towards the bridge in shock. They then started laughing from seeing their other friends cheering for them. Riku, Lily, Tidus, and Selphie walked over to the now engaged couple.

Roxas and Namine stayed on the bridge. Roxas turned to Namine while holding a little box. Namine suddenly went teary, knowing what was coming.

"Namine, you know that I was made for you and I would do anything to make you happy. When they get married, will you also marry me?" Roxas asked, his eyes never leaving Namine's eyes.

"Of course Roxas," Namine said through her tears as Roxas put the ring on her hand. He then leaned over and gave her a kiss that affected Kairi.

Kairi felt a shiver going down her spine. She turned to the bridge, only to see Namine and Roxas embracing. She then noticed a shine on Namine's finger. She nudged Sora and he looked too.

"Yeah, he told me about that. He was waiting for me to ask you first though." He explained.

Kairi started to cheer and the rest joined in, causing Namine to blush.

"ENOUGH!" Roxas yelled, blushing a little too, while Namine hid her face in his shoulder. "Umm, let's head back to the fire."

The friends headed back to where the fire was. They all settled down to see who could stay awake the longest. The goal was to see the sunrise.

Most of the friends were asleep in the next couple of hours. Tidus was asleep with his arm around a sleeping Selphie. He had finally succeeded with his yawn and stretch. Lily was sleeping wrapped protected in Riku's arms, while he slept leaning against a log. Roxas was asleep sitting upright, while Namine slept on his lap. She was holding one of his hands while his other arm was draped over her body.

The only two who weren't asleep were Sora and Kairi. Sora was sitting, facing the ocean. Kairi was sitting in front of him, with his arms wrapped around her.

"Sora?" Kairi tiredly, asked.

"Hmmm?" Sora answered, blinking off sleep.

"Thank you." Kairi yawned.

"For what, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"For making this a birthday that I will never forget," Kairi confessed, allowing her eyes to close with sleep.

"You're welcome and thank you for making me the luckiest man alive." Sora yawned, pulling Kairi closer, before also falling asleep, just as the sun rose into the sky.


End file.
